megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragão Brasil Especial
Dragão Brasil Especial (Dragon Brazil Special) is a special edition of the Brazilian RPG magazine Dragão Brasil published by Trama Editora. The 14th issue, published in June 1999, was specially made with rules to adapt the Mega Man universe to the Brazilian RPG system 3D&T. However, it should be noted that the magazine contains some inaccuracies in the story. Background In the beginning of the 21st century, in 20XX, the great scientist Dr. Thomas Light created a true artificial intelligence. With his research partner, Dr. Albert Wily, he built a prototype robot that would be named Proto Man. Light knew that it would be a disaster to create a robot that didn't obey Asimov's robotic laws, so he wanted his research to be a secret. Wily didn't agree, wanting to show the world what the robots could do. Their partnership ended and Wily became an evil and greedy madman. Wily stole six of Light's helper Reploids and reprogrammed all of them, creating powerful machines of destruction. Characters *'Mega Man' - Rock was originally created by Dr. Light as a helper robot. When Dr. Wily started his attack around the world, he asked Dr. Light to modify him into a combat robot to stop Wily. Surprised and proud of Rock's courage, Dr. Light used all his knowledge to turn him into the supreme war machine, Mega Man. F2, H3, R3, A3, PdF3, 15 PVs; Ally (Rush), Adapter (can copy the type of damage from defeated enemies), Chargeable Shot, Honor Code (1st and 2nd Laws of Asimov, Hero Code, and Honesty Code), Enemy (Dr. Wily) *'Rush' - F2, H2, R2, A1, PdF0; Accelerator, Levitation, Special Senses *'Roll' - Rock's sister, a cleaner robot created by Dr. Light. After Rock became Mega Man, she tries to support her brother in every way possible, including giving new weapons and items from Dr. Light and fighting against Wily's Reploids, which sometimes gets her in trouble. She wasn't modified for combat like Mega Man, but her arm can turn a vacuum cleaner, which can be used to attack with a compressed air blast. F1, H2, R3, A1, PdF2, 15 PVs; Expanded Memory (to help in the shores, her memory is higher than normal, allowing her to remember anything she sees. She can also learn any Skill by seeing someone using it), Patron (Dr. Light, being able to contact him whenever possible), Honor Code (1st and 2nd Laws of Asimov) *'Proto Man' - A robot created by Dr. Light and Dr. Wily. Dr. Light wanted to do many tests on Proto Man before revealing him to the world, but the ambitious Dr. Wily was in a rush to become famous, and the doctors argued. Obsessed, Wily decided that the only way to prove his genius was conquering the whole world, abandoning Dr. Light and stealing his Reploids, including Proto Man. For a long time, Proto Man was the general of Wily's forces and Mega Man's arch-enemy, often calling him "little brother". However, after many battles, he had a change of heart and decided to rebel against Dr. Wily, now helping his brother against the evil Reploids. F2, H3, R2, A2, PdF3, 10 PVs; Special Senses (his visor is equipped with Infravision, Acute Vision, and X-Ray Vision), Chargeable Shot, Bad Fame (former ally of Dr. Wily), Enemy (Dr. Wily), Defenseless Protege (Mega Man) *'Bass' - Also known as Slasher, Bass was created by Dr. Wily as his masterpiece, his definitive Reploid soldier, his sole goal being Mega Man's destruction. However, one day Bass noticed that he had enough power not only to destroy Mega Man, but also Dr. Wily. He rebelled against his creator, thinking that he should not follow the orders of a weaker being. Bass longs to finish Wily and become the commander of his evil Reploid army. Being cunning, Bass knows Mega Man can be useful to him, and makes temporary alliances with his enemy so they can defeat Wily. However, once Wily is down, Bass' next target will be Mega Man. 2F, 3H, 2R, 2A, 3PdF, 10 PVs; Accelerator (Dash), Adapter (can copy the damage type of defeated enemies), Ally (Treble), Bad Fame (villain), Enemy (Dr. Wily) *'Treble' (misnamed "Treeble" in the magazine) - Bass' ally, a robotic animal that looks like a mix between a lion and a wolf. F2, H2, R2, A2, PdF0; Accelerator, Special Senses, Teleport *'Cut Man' - Created to help lumberjacks, Cutman can fire metallic blades with the shape of a boomerang. F2, H3, R4, A2, PdF2 (cut), 24 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Fire Power. *'Guts Man' - Aggressive and confident, Gutsman was created for civil construction; now is Wily's strongest Reploid. F5 (contusion), H2, R3, A4, PdF1, 18 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Explosion *'Bomb Man' - Wily sends him to destructive jobs, such as terrorist attacks and fast demolitions. F3, H2, R4, A3, PdF3 (explosion), 24 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Fire *'Fire Man' - The chief of defense from Wily's bases. Is feared because of his fire storms. F3, H4, R3, A2, PdF5 (fire), 18 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Ice *'Ice Man' - Can fire projectiles with the shape of ice blades. F1, H3, R3, A4, PdF4 (ice), 18 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Electricity *'Elec Man' - Wily's personal bodyguard, Elecman likes to confuse his foes before attacking with electric beams. F2, H3, R2, A4, PdF4 (electricity), 12 PVs; Patron (Dr. Wily), Vulnerability: Cut *'Metalhead' - One of the enemies used in the original adventure. F0, H2, R1, A4, PdF1, 5 PVs. Original content Besides video game content, some original content was used to demonstrate the rules, including one adventure titled "Prototype" used as example. The adventure starts in an international robotics fair, which is attacked by a robot that tries to steal a new energy condenser developed by Dr. Aleph and his team. Characters *'Dr. Aleph:' Scientist in the adventure example. *'"Robô-disco":' ("Disc-robot") An unnamed robot from the original adventure with a flying saucer-like shape. Dr. Wily sends it to steal the powerful energy condenser in the international robotics fair, and the players must stop it. It will succeed in the theft if it isn't destroyed in three turns. F3, H4, R3, A3, PdF2, 15 HP, Levitation, Teleport. *'Power Man': In the adventure example, this is Dr. Wily's newest creation and the last boss. Transports When explaining transports, which may be needed depending of the situation, two of 12 points are presented as demonstration: *'Luno': Car used for patrols and searches, equipped with special sensors and a modified acceleration system, demonstrating its advantage over normal vehicles. F3, H0, R2, A3, PdF2, Accelerator, Extra Senses (Acute Hearing, Radar, Infravision). *'Phiros': A motorcycle with an acceleration system that gives it higher speed in pursuits and escapes. It's also effective in combat, having weapons with concentradores of energy, being the vehicle most used by hunter Reploids. F2, H0, R3, A2, PdF2, Accelerator, Chargeable Shot. Robots Support robots. *'Lince': (Lynx) Robot with great strength, the best in physical combat. Equipped with an energy Sub-Tank for emergencies, Lince is a danger for targets that are too close. However, has no firearms. F4, H1, R2, A3, PdF0, Extra Energy. *'Puma': Used by hunters that prefer more furtive missions, this robot is an excellent spy. With the ability to see in any ambience and its weapons, Puma can invade places and destroy everything quickly. F1, H1, R2, A3, PdF4, Extra Senses (Infravision, See the Invisible, Acute Vision). *'Jaguar': With balanced characteristics, this robot is the most used by hunters. With the power to focus the shot of its weapon and a considerable physical strength, Jaguar is used many times to improve the defense in tough situations. F2, H1, R2, A3, PdF2, Chargeable Shot. Character rules summary When creating a character, the player uses 12 points to add to the character's Characteristics, varying from 0 to 5 each, and obtain advantages and/or disadvantages. Características The Características (Characteristics) of the character, varying between 0-5. Normal characters usually have 0 in all stats, 1 being the limit for normal humans, and higher for heroes and super humans. Although unusual, some extremely powerful characters may have characteristics higher than 5. *'Força' (F, Strength) - How much a character can lift, push, pull, and the damage caused by punches, kicks and close range weapons. Example: F0 = Normal human strength (can lift a max. of 100 kg), F1 = Gorilla strength (350 kg), F2 = Stronger than a gorilla (900 kg), F3 = Strength to lift a small car (2000 kg), F4 = Strength to lift 5000 kg, F5 = 10000 kg. *'Habilidade' (H, Ability) - Mobility in general, including agility, speed, jump height and balance. H0 = Normal human, H1 = Olympic gymnast, H3 = Able to jump so high and far that seems to be flying, H5 = Fast enough to lock something and throw the key inside it. *'Resistencia' (R, Resistance) - Physical resistance and will power. This determines the initial PVs, R0 = 1 PV (normal), R1 = 2-5 PVs (healthy), R2 = 4-12 PVs (can survive injuries that could kill normal humans), R3 = 6-18 PVs (die hard), R4 = 8-24 PVs (armored car), and R5 = 10-30 PVs (war tank). *'Armadura' (A, Armor), the character's protection. A0= No protection, A1 = Good protection, A2 = Kevlar vest, A3 = Heavy robotic armor, A5 = War tank. *'Poder de Fogo' (PdF, Fire Power) - Strength of long range attacks. PdF0 = No long range attacks, PdF1 = Light weapons such as revolvers, PdF2 = Machine gun, PdF3 = Bazooka, PdF5 = Anti-tank missile. *'Pontos de Vida' (PVs, Life Points) - The character's health. Vantages e Disvantagens Vantages e Disvantagens (Advantages and Disadvantages) are powers, special abilities or weaknesses from the character. Advantages require points like the characteristics, but disadvantages grant additional points to be used. The character can have as many advantages as the player can afford, but there is a limit of three disadvantages for characters created by the player. Below are a few of the 14 advantages and 10 disadvantages present in the magazine (note that those aren't all from the official rules): *'Aliado' (Ally): 1 point each. The character has an ally, a friend or partner that he can rely on. The ally can be another player or a NPC, but the Master must agree with the character. The ally can help in difficult situations, but sometimes he may also need the player's help. *'Energia Extra' (Extra Energy): 1-2 points. The character has an energy reserve that can be used during a tough battle to recharge the health, either by using Sub-Tanks or with will power. This requires one turn to be used, and it can't be used outside battles. There are two varieties depending of the cost used: Paying 1 point the character can use this only when the HP is equal to 1, while paying 2 points allows the character to use this in any amount of current HP. *'Mestre' (Master): 1 point. The character has a master (be it a teacher, a scientist, a robot's creator or similar) and can contact him for advice and information. *'Patrono' (Patron): 2 points. The character works for a big organization, the government, or another group, and within some limitations, can receive transport and equipment. The character must be loyal to the group and follow its orders, usually being sent in missions. *'Tiro Carregável' (Chargeable Shot): 2 points. The character has a weapon able to fire projectiles more powerful than usual. To use it, the character must use 1 turn to charge the energy, making the attack in the next turn cause two times the damage it would cause. *'Bateria' (Battery): -1 point. The character has an energy reserve that allows him to live for a limited time: 12 hours for each Resistance point (A Reploid with R2 can work for 24 hours, for example.) When the time is over, the robot stops working for 1d hours until the battery is recharged. The battery can't be recharged with items, only when the character is resting peacefully. *'Código de Honra' (Honor Code): -1 point each. The character has an honor code that he follows strictly, and will not disobey it even if it costs his life. Honor codes include the 1st Law of Asimov (never harm a human or allow them to be harmed), 2nd Law of Asimov (always obey a human, except for orders against the character's other honor codes), among others. The character can have a max. of 4 Honor Codes, which counts as a single disadvantage and will turn the character into a really nice person. *'Curto-Circuito' (Short-Circuit): -2 point. The character may suffer a short-circuit or similar effect during combats. In the beginning of a battle, the player rolls a dice. Results 5 or 6 means a short-circuit happened, and all 5 Characteristics of the character are reduced -1 until the end of the battle. *'Inimigo' (Enemy): -1 or -2 points each. The inverse of the Ally advantage. The character has a NPC enemy that is always trying to defeat him that may attack anytime and anywhere. Normal enemies cost -1 point, while enemies stronger than the character cost -2 points. *'Má Fama' (Bad Fame): Because of something that happened to the character, like being created by a mad scientist or being considered a criminal, people always watch him suspiciously. It will be harder to make people trust the character, and his presence in a group will make the others suspicious too. If there is a danger, the character will likely be considered guilt and pursued even if he is innocent. Perícias Perícias (Skills) are a different type of Advantage. They are a group of knowledge, things the character knowns and can do besides fighting. None of them can be used in combat, only in other situations. There are eleven groups of them: Animals, Arts, Science, Criminal, Sports, Idioms, Investigation, Machines, Medicine and Survival. Each cost 2 points. Trivia *The line "ferro e fogo em RPG" (iron and fire in RPG) in the cover is a reference to the Brazilian opening theme from the Mega Man animated series, which replaces some of the "super fighting robot" lines by "is of iron and fire". Also, some content is based on the cartoon, like Roll having a vacuum cleaner in her arm. *Rush's name was mistakenly said to mean "Ferrugem" in Portuguese, but this is actually the translation of "Rust". *Bass being said to be also known as Slasher is due to this being his name in the Brazilian comic Novas Aventuras de Megaman. External links *3D&T in Wikipedia *Dragão Brasil in the Portuguese Wikipedia Category:Books